Marchen 100
by The Ladies Luck
Summary: 100 drabbles, all written for the 100themeschallenge on DevArt. Co-written by both Ladies


1. Introduction

For a while, he followed Ginta and the other two through the cave; then, once he was sure Ginta was alone, stepped forward and introduced himself as Tom.

2. Love

He'd told her he loved her, and for once he was serious.

3. Light

As the merry light disappeared from Rolan's eyes, Alviss felt a shiver travel up his spine.

4. Dark

Now that he'd seen the power of the dark, Galian knew exactly what he had to do.

5. Seeking Solace

Seeking solace in the otherworlder's arms seemed perfectly logical to him, even if half their team would never understand.

6. Break Away

Once upon a time, all Ian had wanted to do was serve the Chess; now, he couldn't help but think that he was stepping away from that path.

7. Heaven

As he stood on the clouds, hearing Ginta's cries of awe, he smiled with the pride of a hero.

8. Innocence

Blue eyes wide, Aqua said to Candice, "But I still don't get it!"

9. Drive

Dorothy cursed as, for the first time in over a year, she drove her broomstick straight into a tree.

10. Breathe Again

A snigger, building into a huge, gut-splitting laugh; howls of mirth bubbling out of her throat, then finally silence and her voice telling a disembodied black cape that that wasn't very funny.

11. Memory

Babbo didn't miss his memory much, but as a gentleman, he felt compelled to regain it.

12. Insanity

It was a strange, rigid kind of insanity that let her overpower the pain of her flesh being tortured into forms it was never meant to take, and finally synchronize with the ghost ärm to conquer the Gate of Training.

13. Misfortune

Really, it was an amazing stroke of misfortune that led to the blue-haired bishop being selected to fight on the same team as Girom and his murderous sister.

14. Smile

Ginta's smile was astoundingly contagious.

15. Silence

The whole of Team Mär stared in shocked silence as the witch called out, "I dodged his vitals. He won't die!"

16. Questioning

"You wouldn't mind telling me exactly _how _you, Ginta and Snow managed to get yourselves stuck _there_ of all places, would you, Jack?"

17. Blood

Peta wore black because it was the shade of darkness, and yellow because he liked its brightness, but he coveted red above all other colours because it was the avatar of blood.

18. Rainbow

Ginta's bright optimism was yellow, and Nanashi's hair was fast approaching orange. Dorothy's ferocity was red, Jack's magic was green to the senses, and Alviss was blue in more ways than one. Alan was as dark and calm as indigo, though he wouldn't like being compared to such a colour, and with Snow's warm violet personality, Team Mär encompassed a whole rainbow.

19. Gray

Most people thought Kollekio's eyes were grey, but if you were to look very closely indeed, you'd notice that they were, in fact, a very strange shade of blue.

20. Fortitude

Sooner or later, what decided each battle came down to the strength of the contestants' minds.

21. Vacation

His eyes took in the graves of Nanashi's comrades, and it immediately stopped being a wonderful vacation.

22. Mother Nature.

Two warriors, one old, one young, battling it out with the help of Mother Nature.

23. Cat

Nobody ever lets him forget about that cat-girl.

24. No Time

Every time Alviss caught sight of the Zombie Tattoo snaking its way along his limbs, a painful tug at his heart reminded him that time was running out.

25. Trouble Lurking.

In the underground lake at Vestry, something that felt uncomfortably like impending trouble twanged on Dorothy's senses.

26. Tears

She sat beside the lake and cried, for the months of torture she'd been put through, for the loss of her womanhood, but most of all, for the death of her beloved Marco.

27. Foreign

Although it was common knowledge that Danna and his son Ginta were of the other world, they fitted so well that nobody really ever thought of them as foreign.

28. Sorrow

While everybody else celebrated the victory of Mär, the witch Dorothy buried her elder sister.

29. Happiness

Sheer, pure radiant joy- _we did it, we beat the Chess!!_

30. Under the Rain.

Sometimes it was good to just sit in the drizzle and do nothing.

31. Flowers

Snow had always associated flowers with calm and happiness, but the memory of Emoki's Flower Pluck attack had soured that conception somewhat.

32. Night

Jack had come to dread the nights when the Rugalu brothers paid a 'visit'.

33. Expectations

At first, everyone had expected very little of them, but as Mär began to succeed more and more often, they slowly grew to expect great things of the ragtag band of warriors.

34. Stars

Both their faces turned to the sky, Jack nudged Ginta and pointed out the constellations of Mär Heaven.

35. Hold My Hand

While the other men of Team Mär dreamed of long nights in bed with the girls, Alviss privately thought of holding hands with Jack.

36. Precious Treasure

Ginta wrought open the box and stared at the precious (yet, in an inescapable way, _moustachioed_) treasure.

37. Eyes

With that scarf thing over his eyes, it was probably a real miracle that Nanashi had never walked into a tree.

38. Abandoned

Candice knew that Phantom had welcomed death, and knew that that was what was best for him- but all the same, she couldn't help feeling abandoned when he smiled and blew away in the wind.

39. Dreams

Somehow, somewhere along the line, Ginta's dreams had become her dreams as well.

40. Rated

"Hang on a mo'… dear God, what on _earth_ are you two doing? And _why_ was I not invited?"

41. Teamwork

The only person Rapunzel would ever consider working with was her dear sweet little brother, the only person who would ever see her long-buried kindness.

42. Standing Still

Pozun stood motionless on the branch, holding his breath, as the mob passed underneath.

43. Dying

The last sentence she ever heard was, "Too bad… 'Cause I got _rock_."

44. Two Roads.

Ash, having considered both of the two roads he could take, knew he had to join the Chess, if only for the good of his son.

45. Illusion

Worms, bursting out of her skin and wriggling just under the surface- things from straight out of her worst nightmares.

46. Family

People often remarked that Pano Rodkin looked nothing like her brother Leno; however, looking back on their photo albums, she couldn't help but think that they didn't know the half of it.

47. Creation

As soon as she saw Diana's creation waltz out onto the surface of the giant mushroom, Dorothy knew that she had to be the one to fight this battle.

48. Childhood

Alviss had often wondered why Nanashi was so girl-crazy; eventually, he had decided that he must have been deprived of the fairer sex during his childhood.

49. Stripes

Pano twirled around in her new stripy underwear and asked a speechless Jack, "So what do you think?"

50. Breaking the Rules

Pozun complained a lot, but Halloween couldn't say he felt at all guilty about bending the rules and allowing Alan into the War Games.

51. Sport

It was a sport to him, seeing bones splinter and pierce skin, hearing agonised screams as their sinews snap and steel rips their organs to shreds.

52. Deep in Thought.

Every so often, Peta would come across his leader, sitting in a secluded nook and gazing absently into the middle distance.

53. Keeping a Secret

Dorothy smiled, despite the sadness in her heart, and said, "That, dear boy, is a secret."

54. Tower

Snow didn't know exactly when it had all started, but one of the strongest contenders had to be the tower room in that lonely castle on Pazurika Island.

55. Waiting

As they stared at the immense guardian whale, Snow bit her nails and murmured to Ginta, "Dorothy _is_ gonna be okay, right?"

56. Danger Ahead.

When Ginta first stepped through the Gatekeeper Clown's portal, he didn't have the slightest idea of the danger that lay ahead.

57. Sacrifice

In theory, Diana didn't have the slightest qualm about using Snow as a sacrifice in her quest to possess the twin worlds- but as she watched the strength flow out of her adoptive daughter, she found herself having to harden her heart against the unfamiliar regret fluttering in her chest.

58. Kick in the Head

Jack stared speechlessly at the behemoth before him, and Kollekio took advantage of his momentary distraction to deal him a mighty kick.

59. No Way Out.

Kannochi stood, resigned to his fate, clothes and flesh transforming into wax, melting into smooth liquid and pooling around his already liquefying feet.

60. Rejection

Watching the girls coo and fight over the boys, Jack felt the cold pangs of rejection.

61. Fairy Tale.

During the day, she wrote books, and in the evening, she would listen with a smile on her face as her husband and son exchanged fairy tales.

62. Magic

Ro had always thought that his real magic lay in helping people to smile.

63. Do Not Disturb

Fingers, trailing along bare skin; soft gasps perforating the hot summer night; and the smell of their lovemaking, lingering in the air long after they were finished.

64. Multitasking

Flirting with one girl, pouring a drink for another and simultaneously quizzing another about what was she doing tonight- Nanashi was multitasking again.

65. Horror

There were a lot of things that scared Jack, but the only one that really horrified him was the thought of facing Ginta as an enemy.

66. Traps

Ro silently groaned as Snow let loose her guardian, playing right into his unwilling hands.

67. 67.

Alviss stared and murmured, _"What the…?"_ as two glowing numbers appeared over the Gatekeeper Clown.

68. Hero

In her daydreams, Ginta was the handsome hero who arrived out of nowhere to save the day.

69. Annoyance

In revenge, Chaton purred, yowled and growled outside his window all night.

70. Playing the Melody

Hamerun moved his fingers nimbly along the Soul Flute, taking care to hit all the right notes.

71. Obsession

Peta had noticed that, in the past few weeks, Phantom seemed to have started an obsession with Ginta

72. Mischief Managed.

With a satisfied hum, Loco ticked off another dare on her long, long list.

73. I Can't

With the jester unmasked, Snow found herself paralysed.

74. Are You Challenging Me?

Something snapped inside Mr. Hook when the blue-haired boy said, "Come on. I'll leave myself unguarded to start."

75. Mirror

When she was little, Diana liked to sit between a pair of mirrors, angled so that she could see her many reflections stretching off into infinity, imagining all the while that she was the master of all those many mirror-worlds.

76. Broken Pieces

Ginta wrested open the box, Flying Leo shattered and panic wrote itself all over Dorothy's striking features.

77. Test

Back in the other world, Ginta Toramizu stared numbly at the questions on the sheet and wished with all his heart that he was back in Mar Heaven.

78. Drink

As the others laughed and drank, Snow and Alviss sulked in mutually unwilling sobriety.

79. Starvation

On the surface, Phantom was the very picture of calm; underneath his shell, however, was a man dying of starvation.

80. Words

They were small words, easy to think and easy to say, but Ginta had never meant anything as wholeheartedly as he meant to fulfil those words.

81. Pen and Paper

It was difficult, Koyuki thought, to put pen to paper and write a book report as though nothing was wrong, when her best friend was fighting for his life in another world.

82. Can You Hear Me?

"_All Cross Guards throughout Mär Heaven, this is an emergency! Can you hear me, Alan? ALAN?"_

83. Heal.

Snow concentrated, and the gaping hole in Dorothy's side healed over, flesh and skin and sinew knitting together as though nothing had ever come between them.

84. Out Cold

Phantom looked down at Ginta's wide, unseeing, exhausted eyes, and felt a flash of admiration for the young warrior who would fight until he dropped rather than concede defeat to his enemy

85. Spiral

As the world dissolves into a tangle of spirals and broken shapes and ribbons of pain, Danna can finally let go of the manic determination that's been driving him forward for months, and relaxes at last.

86. Seeing Red

Girom cackled, Rapunzel laughed manically, and Ginta saw red.

87. Food

There was no food in the whole of Mär Heaven that could ever taste as sweet as her lips.

88. Pain

The worst pain she'd ever felt was the agony that ripped through her heart as her sister uttered those simple words.

89. Through the Fire.

Fire came roaring out of nowhere, wrapping around his body and biting at any exposed skin, and Alan gritted his teeth against the pain and willed, "_Just a little more…"_

90. Triangle

Snow hangs on one arm, Dorothy tugs on the other and Jack and Nanashi get jealous.

91. Drowning

As the black fog lifted from her vision, Emoki faintly heard Pozun call, "Victory- Snow of Mär!!"

92. All That I Have

They don't seem to get the fact that Phantom is all I have left.

93. Give Up

After years of enduring unlife, it was really quite a relief to finally give up and crumble into dust.

94. Last Hope

Mär Heaven's last hope was something of a gamble; thankfully, they won big.

95. Advertisement

In all honesty, Pozun had the distinct feeling that he'd turned into a living advertisement for the War Games.

96. In the Storm.

Dorothy lit the candles, Alan told ghost stories that scared even Alviss and occasionally made Ed faint, and both Jack and Snow ended up falling asleep on the rug.

97. Safety First

They had all taken a vow to prevent Alviss from drinking alcohol ever again- especially Alan, who still bore the scars from last time.

98. Puzzle

It was a puzzle at first, lone pieces of clarity on a grey field, but then important facts and bits of information turned up, and the whole story emerged from the grey confusion.

99. Solitude

People often didn't understand Alviss' apparent need to be alone, but with Bell always there, it hardly counted as solitude.

100. Relaxation

There was nothing more relaxing than just sitting back with a cold beer, watching Nanashi wind up Alviss and listening to Ginta and Jack trying to outdo each other in telling wild stories.

* * *

_**Note from Lady Bad Luck: I actually wrote some of these. 89 is my favourite.**_

_Note from Lady Good Luck: Of course you did, you have the brain. No can brain, I has the dumb._

_**Does that even make sense?**_

_Does Mär even make sense? No, and that's _exactly_ why we love it. :3D_

**_I don't know about you, but _I_ love it because it has Alan and Peta and Phantom and Rolan and Nanashi and Galian in it. Oh, and Halloween. I think that's all…_**

_You forgot Jack! And Magical Ro! Oh you're such a heathen._

_**I don't care about them. Oh, and Chimera. She's awesome. By the way, I hope you don't mind, but I kinda broke the one-sentence rule on number 19, Rainbow.**_

_So did I, but then you fixed that. Apologize for not caring about Jack and Ro. Now. Or else. The French smiley :3D commands you._

_**First you apologise for sneaking in that bit of AlvissJack in there. And that bit of GintaJack.**_

_Consider yourself apologized to. Now you go. Actually, on second thoughts, don't write it or this authors' note'll be longer than the fic itself. By the way, viewers, number 72, Mischief Managed, has a bit of a reference to our little comic, Loco's Dare Monkeys, in it. If you look on DeviantArt, you can see pages 1 and 2 of Leno's dare (computer-coloured)._


End file.
